


Smashing Bottles

by gotfanfiction



Series: Twitter nonsense [13]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Feral Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27427576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotfanfiction/pseuds/gotfanfiction
Summary: So of course it went sideways.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Twitter nonsense [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024782
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Smashing Bottles

**Author's Note:**

> And here's number two -3-

Jaskier and Geralt had been having an absolutely  _ wonderful _ evening together, the two of them full of good food and better alcohol. His witcher was in an uncharacteristically fine mood, and Jaskier had even managed to tease a small laugh or two from him.

So of course it went sideways.

Jaskier had gone to fetch them more wine, thinking dazedly about how Geralt's hand lingered on his thigh this wonderful night, dizzy with thoughts of what would come later. He didn't really notice the lout until the man was entirely in his space, his foul breath feathering across Jaskier's face. A strong pair of hands gripped his shoulders, spinning him to face the other.

"Such a pretty bird," said the stranger, like it was a compliment. A hand dipped under his collar, and Jaskier was getting angry, now, but he didn't want to ruin his lovely mood, and chose to simply step back, away from unwanted hands. 

"I'm afraid I must return to my friend, good sir. He's just over there, you see?" It wasn't the first time Jaskier had used Geralt's scary face to ward off pushy suitors, and also wouldn't be the last, but this stranger must have been stupid or outrageously drunk or some hideous combination of the two, for he just yanked the bard closer to him with a sneer. 

"A fucking witcher?" The fingers tightened, and the bastard pushed his groin against Jaskier's body. "Some fucking freak can't make you sing like I can, little bird. Forget him. Monsters have no business with pretty birds."

Jaskier, repulsed by the contact, stopped trying to wriggle away. Something deep in him snarled, and to his surprise he did as well. Right before he smashed his bottle of wine over that scum sucking ugly bastard's face. 

The man went down, and Jaskier kicked him in the balls a few times, just to make sure he  _ stayed _ down. 

He apologized to the barman, who waved him off and gave him a new bottle. Jaskier plunked himself down next to Geralt, who was smiling at him, oh what a sight!

"Thank you, Jaskier," Geralt took the bottle from him and poured them both another cup, but Jaskier knew he wasn't being thanked for the wine. 

"It was my pleasure, dear." He smirked over his cup at his lovely companion. "Now, let's finish this up so we can get to  _ our _ pleasure."

**Author's Note:**

> Love you guys <333


End file.
